


Если собрался воспользоваться благами техно-цивилизации, то обязательно прочти инструкцию

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Get, Humor, Sex, Slice of Life, do not copy to another side, gintama - Freeform, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Привилегии киберпанка ещё никогда не были так близко, даже когда в секс-шопы доставили игрушки с ультра-скоростной насадкой. Главное — не забыть купить к ним кибер-батарейки.
Relationships: Shinpachi Shimura/Tama
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114313
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Если собрался воспользоваться благами техно-цивилизации, то обязательно прочти инструкцию

Шинпачи, как и многие молодые люди его возраста — к тому же, непрерывно носящие очки — переживал определённый кризис. Гинтоки называл это кризисом МНДПЧЯВЗСКСС («Мне Не Дают Потому Что Я Выгляжу Задротом С Комплексом Старшей Сестры»). Шинпачи такая аббревиатура не слишком нравилась, но звучала она определённо лучше, чем лаконичное, но хлёсткое слово «недотрах», которым как-то бросила в него Кагура. К слову, она сама не понимала его значения и искренне считала, что оно означает недостаток целебных пинков, выбивающих лишнюю дурь из головы.

Отае, которая всё чаще натыкалась на журналы сомнительного содержания, количество которых росло в комнате брата со скоростью грибов после дождя, уже устала им возмущаться. Со временем она даже привыкла, выработав своеобразный иммунитет. И когда случайно обнаружила очередной тайник во время уборки, несколько штук позаимствовала в качестве подставок под чашки с чаем и банки с «Поккори». Что касается Гинтоки, то он утаскивал журнал-другой с завидной популярностью, которая уже перестала становиться приличной — даже в данном контексте.

И хотя взрослая половина их трудового «семейства» относилась к происходящему философски, Шинпачи постоянно чувствовал себя убийственно неловко. Даже будучи лидером банды сексуально-нереализованных фанатов Оцу, он не мог расстаться с ощущением собственной физиологической потерянности. И чем дальше шло время, тем больше это приносило беспокойства. В конце концов, напряжение и запросы росли, а обусловленной природой разрядки так и не происходило. Всё это постепенно превращалось в один сплошной липкий ком бумажных салфеток и страданий, который душил его так сильно, словно он по какой-то не озвученной причине оказался у него в горле.

Крайняя точка наступила в тот день, когда прямо посреди улицы Кацура подкрался к нему с незаметностью бывалого террориста и схватил за рукав.

— Шинпачи-кун, я знаю о твоей проблеме, — серьезно заявил он, тому руки на плечи и не обращая внимания на бредущий мимо них поток людей. — Я твой старший товарищ и обязан тебе помогать в этот период! Ведь мы с Гинтоки во времена своей юности переживали то же самое. Это больно. Это обидно. Это неприятно. НО ТРАТА ЭНЕРГИИ ПОСТОЯННЫМ ДУШЕНИЕМ РОЗОВОГО ЗМИЯ — ЭТО НЕ ВЫХОД! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ВЛОЖИТЬ ЕЁ В СЧАСТЬЕ СВОЕЙ СТРАНЫ, А НЕ НАПОЛНЯТЬ ЕЮ БУМАЖНЫЕ САЛФЕТКИ КАЖДУЮ НОЧЬ!

Шинпачи сначала потерял дар речи. Но когда прохожие стали оборачиваться, пытаясь понять, правильно ли они разобрались с контекстом, неистово заверещал так, что у него лопнули очки.

— Кацура-сан, вы что-то неправильное обо мне подумали!!! 

— Сила должна оставаться внутри твоего тела, а не превращаться в позорную стекающую жижу! — выпучив глаза, продолжил вбивать в него истину подрывник. — Сохрани эту жижу в своей нижней голове! Тренируй руки с помощью деревянных палок, а не палки собственной! Возбуждайся от грядущего процветания своей страны, а не от вида женских прелестей и промежностей! 

«Не дрочи и невоздрочим будешь» — поддакнула табличка, которую гордо подняла над головой Элизабет.

Дальнейшее Шинпачи помнил очень смутно. Вырвавшись из цепких рук террориста, он понёсся в сторону дома. Лица, одежды, дома — всё смазывалось на его пути к укрытию от своего стыда. 

— ОДУМАЙСЯ И ПУСТИ СВОЮ МУЖСКУЮ СИЛУ ПО ВЕРНОМУ ПУТИ! — прокричал ему вслед Кацура. — ЭТО НАШ СКРЫТЫЙ КОЗЫРЬ ДЛЯ ПОСТРОЕНИЯ ВЕЛИКОГО БУДУЩЕГО, НЕЛЬЗЯ ЕГО ПРОСТО ТАК РАЗМАЗЫВАТЬ ПО СТЕНЕ! 

Слова Кацуры вместе со взглядами прохожих продолжали и продолжали носиться в его голове до самого вечера этого чудовищного дня. Вряд ли у него были ситуации более позорные — хотя он побывал уже во многом дерьме благодаря своей работе.

И тем не менее… 

Даже это всё не могло считаться адекватным объяснением того, чем Шинпачи собирался заняться сегодня.

***

Уже некоторое время он стоял напротив стены в своей комнате, оперевшись на неё рукой. И не знал, то ли разбить себе голову, то ли сбежать куда подальше.

— Хозяин Шинпачи, вы определились? — спросила Тама, которая с благовоспитанным видом горничной сидела на татами. — Вы уже полчаса ходите по комнате и не можете принять решение.

— Тама-сан... — выдавил из себя Шинпачи непослушными губами. — Ты уверена, что для тебя в этом правда нет ничего… зазорного? 

— Я робот-помощник, хозяин Шинпачи, — она склонила голову на бок, растянув губы в улыбке. — Миссия моего существования — это облегчать хозяевам их жизнь, делать её счастливее. Вы же станете счастливее, если я помогу справиться с вашей потребностью?

— Да, но!.. Всё не так просто, как тебе кажется! — он резко развернулся было, но, встретившись с её глазами, вздрогнул, икнул и вновь смущённо отвернулся. — Всё гораздо сложнее! 

— Сложнее?

Шинпачи закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. После чего взял себя в руки, отлип от стены и сел на татами напротив Тамы. Его лицо всё ещё горело, словно он приложился им к интернет-треду, особо кипящему огнём из задниц дискутирующих комментаторов.

— Как тебе объяснить, Тама-сан… Для людей подобные вещи это… не то, что происходит просто так. Понимаешь? Заняться… подобным… это не подмести двор и не приготовить обед. Люди занимаются этим, когда испытывают взаимное желание это сделать. Я… я… буду чувствовать себя полным кретином, если воспользуюсь тобой! Я буду переживать!

Тама осторожно положила свою прохладную ладонь ему на руку. 

— Вы очень расстроены последние недели, хозяин Шинпачи. Вы часто испытываете то, что я классифицировала, как «неловкость» и «неудовлетворённость». Возможно, это потому, что вы ещё не нашли того человека, который испытал бы по отношению к вам взаимное желание. Возможно, это потому, что вы не соответствуете образу человека, который вообще сталкивается с подобными аспектами человеческой жизни.

— Это было жестоко.

— …но я не могу игнорировать, когда рядом кто-то находится в таком состоянии. Поэтому….

Тама прикоснулась к своему костюму горничной. И прежде, чем Шинпачи успел что-либо возразить, она расправилась с завязками и спустила кимоно с плеч. Взгляд Шинпачи невольно скользнул с её лица вниз. Туда, где располагались главные манипуляторы мужским вниманием с тех пор, как первобытные люди лишились шерсти, представ друг перед другом обнажёнными и на двух ногах. Те самые манипуляторы, на которых выстраивались огромные индустрии — при том, что они были в наличии у половины населения Земли и у всех примерно походили друг на друга. Те самые, которых, несмотря на это всё, всегда было мало вплоть до нытья подозрительных субъектов девушкам в личные сообщении с просьбой сфоткать их и отправить, как некую диковинку.

«Как… настоящие…» — широко распахнув глаза, подумал Шинпачи — «В-вернее, те, что я видел в журналах и по тв…»

— Н-нет! — опомнился он. — Тама-сан, прикройся!

— Вам не нравится? — уточнила Тама. — Надо ли полагать, что хозяин Шинпачи предпочитает размер поменьше? Я не буду называть вас лоликонщиком, если это так.

— Н-напротив, размер идеален! Но ты не должна показывать их всем подряд!

Он зажмурился, для верности ещё и прикрыв глаза рукой. Однако в этот момент его вторую руку взяли прохладные пальцы Тамы. И он с нарастающей смесью ужаса и возбуждения ощутил, что его ладонь переложили ей на бедро. Так, что кончики пальцев оказались невероятно близко к.... 

Так близко к женскому паху Шинпачи не был ещё никогда.

— Но хозяин Шинпачи для меня не «все подряд», — произнесла Тама. — Я хочу, чтобы вы стали счастливым. Вас ведь это сделает счастливее, так?

Её пальцы продолжили двигать его подрагивающую руку. Он ощутил, как она медленно скользнула по плоскому животу, по узкой талии. По тому месту, где у реальной женщины были бы рёбра под тонкой кожей.

А потом… самыми окончаниями ногтей он ощутил…

— Не могу! Не могу! — воскликнул Шинпачи, зажмуриваясь и одергивая свою руку, — Тама-сан, вы ведь мой друг, а не предмет для удовлетворения жалких потребностей! Я не могу так с вами поступить! Нам потом ещё предстоит как-то пересекаться и смотреть друг другу в глаза!

Тама, всё это время пристально смотрящая на него, моргнула.

— Хозяин Шинпачи, чтобы вам было легче представьте, что всё происходит по-другому. Как это называют люди… ролевые игры? Развратные сценарии?

— Откуда ты знаешь такие фразы?! Ты что, скачала себе какую-то подозрительную базу из интернета?!

— Представьте, что всё вовсе не так, как у нас сейчас, — терпеливо повторила Тама. — Представьте, что вы просто юноша, который переехал в Токио для поступления в университет. А меня, полуголую и с сознанием маленького ребёнка, вы нашли на помойке, принесли домой и ощупали. После чего стали засовывать мне пальцы во все отверстия и подбирать разное нижнее бельё на моё тело.

— Это уже совсем другое аниме! Серьезно, что ты там скачиваешь себе из Сети?! Без упоминания, что речь идёт о «Ч*битах» эта история звучит крайне жутко!

Шинпачи выдохнул и схватился одной своей рукой за другую. Под подушечками пальцев он всё ещё ощущал её тело. Это не было так, как он представлял прикосновение к женщине, реальной и тёплой… но… кожа Тамы тоже была приятной на ощупь. И не такой гладкой, как он ожидал. Скорее даже, немного бархатной… Почти настоящей…

Тама снова улыбнулась.

— Я не знаю, что такое счастье. Но, когда вы сказали, что я не объект для ваших мерзких грязных потребностей…

— Жалких! Я сказал, «жалких»! Не делай меня ещё хуже, чем я уже есть!

— Наверное, в тот момент я что-то такое и испытала.

Шинпачи вскинул на неё быстрый взгляд из-под прилипшей ко лбу чёлки. 

— П-правда?

Он и не заметил, как у него выступила испарина. И участилось сердцебиение. Он старался не смотреть ей ниже шеи, чтобы не потерять рассудок — хотя с этим получалось слабо.

И ситуация не улучшилась, когда Тама чуть приблизилась к нему и прикоснулась пальцами к щеке.

— Вы же знаете, что я не могу лгать. Я хочу помочь вам, Хозяин Шинпачи. Это останется между нами. Если вы хотите, то потом я могу стереть всё произошедшее из своей базы данных. Никто кроме вас не будет об этом помнить.

Шинпачи ощутил, что его голову вот-вот разорвёт от яростного пульса, который стучал в висках. Он сам весь превратился в один сплошной пульс. И голова, и грудная клетка. И всё, что ниже. Как будто в него кто-то вживил часы, постоянно тикающие и нагревающиеся от этого.

— Я.. бу… ду… Я… — слова отказывались ему подчиняться. — Буду… очень… благо… очень…

— Да?

Шинпачи упёрся руками в татами. Не смотря на то, что его лицо стало бордовым, пальцы побелели от напряжения. Он не мог оторвать от них взгляда, умирая от стыда.

— Я буду благодарен… если ты поможешь… мне.

Возникла пауза — ещё более долгая, чем тогда, когда Тама зашла в его комнату со своим необычным предложением. А потом раздался её голос — такой же спокойный, как и обычно.

— Как пожелаете.

Шинпачи зажмурился. Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Потом что-то мягко коснулось его плеча и затылка. Руки Тамы осторожно притянули его к себе поближе, прижав щекой к выемке между ключиц. Пока одна рука нежно ерошила его волосы, вторая скользнула ему под хаори, освобождая от одежды.

Однако именно прикосновение своего лица к чужой коже, пусть и коже робота, оказало на Шинпачи наиболее впечатление.

«Как настоящая…» — широко распахнув глаза, подумал Шинпачи. — «Как… настоящая… девушка…»

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он действительно находится в объятиях живой девушки. Возможно, несколько более прохладной, чем хотелось. Но кто знает, какие удивительные вещи могут происходить с женским телом? Особенно, если смотреть с точки зрения девственника.

Он так же осторожно обхватил её руками и притянул ещё ближе. Насколько это может быть возможно. Его ладонь осторожно, чуть дрожа, возобновила прошлый путь. И в этот раз сумела лечь на грудь, пусть и с небольшой пробуксовкой.

«Тоже… как настоящая… Я представлял немного мягче, но… Так приятно… Как-то так и ощущаются объятия с любимой?.. Удивительно…»

Медленно, словно боясь, что всё разрушится или его партнёрша случайно сломается, Шинпачи опустился чуть ниже. Скользнув губами сначала по бархатной плоти, а потом…

— Кнопка, — прошептал он дрожащим от мольбы голосом. — У женщин тут должна быть… особая кнопка…

— Да, всё верно, — согласилась Тама. — Это совпадает с моим внутренним анатомическим атласом.

И через какое-то время Шинпачи нашёл губами выдвинувшийся сосок. 

«В-вот, как это по ощущениям… Так… приятно... Но… твердовато… Интересно, сработает оно ещё раз?»

— Мягче, — хрипло попросил он. — Ты можешь… стать здесь мягче? 

— Мягче, как что? Приведите, пожалуйста, подходящий пример.

— Как… как зефир, зефир!

— Принято.

И через секунду грудь под его губами…

Сдулась. Превратившись в нечто, похожее на две болтающиеся тряпочки.

Шинпачи чуть не потерял дар речи. А вместе с ним — и возбуждение.

— Как сладость зефир, а не как ветер зефир! 

— Извините. Так подходит?

На самом дне тряпочки появились различимые комки. Как будто туда кто-то…

…действительно положил кусочки зефира.

— Нет-нет-нет, — вновь торопливо запротестовал Шинпачи. — Грудь должна быть мягкой и упругой! И … как бы… словно «наполненной»! Как будто это мешочек с плотной жидкостью!

Взгляд Тамы на мгновение стал стеклянным, пока она обрабатывала информацию. А потом её груди вновь налились и стали выглядеть именно так, как представлял себе Шинпачи их идеальный вариант.

— Да-да-да, всё верно, Тама-сан! — с восторгом зашептал Шинпачи. — Это именно то, что надо… Это оно…

Он с нетерпением вновь припал к желанным соскам, ощущая, что теперь грудь стала напоминать действительно мягкую женскую плоть. Бархатную и с приятным запахом. Нежную и манящую. А сам сосок оказалось приятно прикусывать, лизать, перекатывать языком по рту и…

— Что это?!

Шинпачи отпрянув, ощутив, что на его ласки сосок дружелюбно выдал ему какую-то жидкость.

Крайне… едкую, мало приятную на вкус и пахнущую механикой.

— Масло, — пояснила Тама. — Вы же сами сказали, «мешочек с плотной жидкостью». Поэтому я перелила туда часть своего топлива.

— Чего?!

***

После того, как Шинпачи прополоскал рот и убедился, что не проглотил ничего лишнего, они с Тамой вновь оказались на татами. Не так давно он с удивлением обнаружил, что с него уже мастерски сняли верхнюю часть одежды и он остался в одних только штанах. Видимо, слишком увлёкся настройкой дополнительного оборудования и упустил этот момент.

— Прошу прощения, хозяин Шинпачи, — виновато склонила голову Тама. — Я имею представление о том, как это должно выглядеть. Но мне не хватает данных, чтобы понять, на что они должны быть похожи, когда их сосут.

— Н-ничего страшного, — торопливо забормотал Шинпачи. — Правда, всё в порядке! Я должен был предположить, что у нас возникнут небольшие заминки! Я к этому готов! 

Он боялся, что после всего пережитого уже не сможет вернуться в подходящее состояние. Однако, пока он бегал в ванную, Тама не стала одеваться. И теперь сидела перед ним такая же полуголая. 

Он бы не рискнул снова припадать к её груди. Однако того, как она выглядела, было достаточно, чтобы он снова мгновенно возбудился. 

Шинпачи ощутил, что его самурайский меч снова готов к бою.

— Ты… готова продолжить? — сглотнув, спросил он. — Думаю, можно уже зайти… дальше.

— Конечно. Давайте настроим уровень сложности. Какой уровень осведомлённости партнёра вам нужен? Уверенная женщина? Или невинная девушка?

— Я… я был бы рад, если бы это просто была ты, Тама-сан, — ощущая, что лицо пунцовеет ещё больше, пробормотал Шинпачи, уже не скрывая прикованного к её груди взгляда.

«Я... Я не могу в это поверить. Я правда собираюсь... Устроить здесь… что-то подобное? С Тамой-сан? Почему мне так приятно, что это именно она? Кажется, мне начинает нравиться всё происходящее…»

— Тогда… Что я должна сделать?

— Я… Я думаю, не стоит уже тянуть, — нервно улыбнувшись и пытаясь сдерживать рвущееся в груди сердце, произнёс Шинпачи. — Тебе надо просто лечь… наверное…

— Хорошо.

Он заворожённо смотрел за тем, как Тама избавилась от остатков одежды и легла на татами. Ровно, прижав ноги друг к другу, а руки — к бокам. Судя по всему, она была готова прыгнуть в таинственный мир человеческих половых взаимоотношений также, как школьник в бассейн долгожданным летом — «солдатиком».

Шинпачи задумчиво почесал нос.

— Эм… А ты можешь… можешь… принять более… ну, знаешь… эротичную позу?

В глазах Тамы вновь промелькнул огонёк обрабатывающейся информации. После этого она прогнулась в пояснице и закинула изящно выпрямленные руки вверх за голову, выставив грудь в выгодном ракурсе. Одна её нога мягко подтянулась к телу, вторая лежала, расслабленно выпрямленная. В неверном комнатном освещении её вполне можно было принять за настоящую девушку.

«Роботы восхитительны!» — заворожённо подумал Шинпачи, пожирая её глазами. — «Роботы рулят! Когда уже начнётся будущее, которое предсказывалось в «Киберп*нке 2077»?! Я хочу, чтобы оно настало как можно скорей!!! Не нужны мне Ч*биты, мне нужен Киберп*нк!»

— Так хорошо, хозяин Шинпачи?

— Да-да, так отлично!.. А… можешь… ещё какую-нибудь позу? Пожалуйста!

Тама изящно перевернулась на бок. Одну ногу она поставила на ступню, вторую плавно подтянула под себя.

Ракурс открылся ещё более шикарный.

— А ещё одну, ещё одну?

Тама притянула ноги к груди, обхватив их руками. При этом всё самое важное осталось открытым на созерцание её единственного зрителя.

— А-ах, Тама-сан, ещё одну! Прошу тебя!

Тама упёрлась ладонями в татами, без лишних усилий подняла своё тело в воздух — и встала перед Шинпачи в стойку на руках.

— Н-нет, так не надо… Это уже из другой оперы… Для более продвинутых пользователей… вернись, пожалуйста, к одной из первых… нет, не к позе «солдатика»!

Тама подняла ноги вверх, развела в стороны и чуть завела их назад, почти касаясь носками ступней татами за головой. Наверняка она вполне могла бы сложиться двое, однако для реалистичности сделала вид, что ей нужно поддерживать себя руками. Благодаря этому поза получилась очень натуральной.

Шинпачи понял, что медлить дальше нельзя, иначе всё закончится, даже не начавшись.

— Отлично, Тама-сан, — прошептал Шинпачи, приближаясь к ней и развязывая на ходу штаны. — Можно остановиться на этой. Это по-настоящему кибер…

— Будут какие-то указания для процесса? — будничным тоном уточнила Тама, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Д-да, — протянул Шинпачи, положив ладонь на её ногу и поражаясь своей дерзости. — Ты должна будешь… Ну знаешь… Принимая, немножко всасывать его внутрь и сужаться. Совсем чуть-чуть! А когда я выхожу — отпускать. П-пожалуйста, только не передави его, ладно? И… и… было бы здорово добавить немного смазки. Но не масла.

Пока Тама грузилась, Шинпачи зачарованно разглядывал её с представившегося ракурса. Практически уже под ним впервые лежала раздетая и сексуальная девушка. И его уже почти не волновало, что она не была настоящей.

— Готово, — сообщила Тама. — Я загрузила нужное приложение, которое заставит мои запчасти действовать нужным образом.

—О-отлично, — выдохнул Шинпачи.

Он чуть развёл её ноги и лёг сверху, приблизившись к её лицу. Развёл ноги для удобства, пристраиваясь. Одна его рука легла на её грудь, ощущая практически природную мягкость, а вторая скользнула вниз, проверить, действительно ли всё готово.

«Не верю,» — задыхаясь от желания, сбивчиво ловил он мечущиеся мысли. — «Почти… Ещё чуть-чуть… Совсем скоро я перестану быть девственником… Какая разница, что она робот?! Она прекрасна… И это всё просто… Просто….»

Жужжание?..

Прежде, чем его пальцы погрузились в гостеприимно настроенное отверстие, Шинпачи услышал странный звук. Который, судя по всему, исходил как раз оттуда.

Скомкано извинившись, он приподнялся и чуть отодвинулся. С судорожным выдохом наклонился, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке.

И там, где его должно было встретить сконструированное лоно реальной женщины он увидел… Нечто, похожее на постоянно работающую точилку, которую можно бы было классифицировать, как круглый шреддер.   
«Это уже не Киберп*нк! Это какая-то Пила!!!»

Уже без прежнего стеснения он полностью лёг на татами и в ужасе уставился на зловещий механизм. Внутри Тамы двигались лезвия, грозящие перекусить и размолоть не только палец или нечто потолще, но даже карандаш, если бы таковой каким-то образом туда попал.

Образ треснувшего карандаша, которого это орудие пыток превращает в щепки, ярко предстал перед глазами Шинпачи.

— Нет-нет-нет! — взвизгнул он — Как же мой джойстик?! Его перемолет на куски этой штукой! Джойстики нельзя перерабатывать таким образом! Даже когда они ломаются их необходимо положить на полку под стеклянный купол и показывать правнукам! Джойстик для геймера — это как самурайский меч!

— Я что-то сделала не так? — приподняла голову Тама. — Я следую вашим командам. Вы же сами сказали, Хозяин Шинпачи... Сначала нужно всосать и сузить — тогда бы включился вакуумный насос и диаметр отверстия уменьшился бы в три раза. Потом отпустить, когда вы дёрнетесь назад. Тогда насадка разжалась бы. А ещё надо смазать, но не маслом. Лезвия добавили бы немного крови для более плавного скольжения.

— Лезвия бы скосили бы всё под ноль и скользить было бы нечему! Зачем так травмоопасно?!

— Но во время человеческого полового акта часто появляется кровь, все стонут и кричат. Я думала, такие травмы нормальны в процессе.

— Это не та кровь, не та! Не из штуки мужчины! А стонут и кричат от удовольствия, а не от того, что лишаются частей своего тела! Убери эту штуку из себя.

— Сожалею, но я не могу, — моргнула Тама. — Это была очень серьезная настройка. Теперь должны пройти сутки, чтобы мои запчасти полностью перестроились. К тому же, я думала оставить это в себе. Очень удобно будет крошить сыр в пасту.

— Да от сыра ничего не останется! — Шинпачи обхватил себя руками. — Чёрт, чёрт! Я чуть не лишился своего джойстика, а теперь мы ещё и не сможем продолжить!

— Тогда… может, сюда? У меня есть запасное отверстие.

Тама развернулась к нему спиной и выгнулась. Грудь и щеку она прижала к татами, а второе отверстие приподняла, оставшись стоять на коленях.

«Это опять не Киберп*нк! Это уже Detroit: become w*ore!»

— Это… Это слишком тёмная сторона силы! Я ещё сам психологически к подобному не готов!.. Хотя выглядит поразительно… — Шинпачи закусил губу, чувствуя, что страх вновь уступает место возбуждению. — Может… Может и стоило бы попробовать… А для чего тебе это отверстие?

— Для крупных отходов. Если там я буду перемалывать пармезан, то через это смогу выбрасывать лишнее, трамбуя в удобные кубы мусора: кожуру, шелуху и стебельки помидоров. 

И Тама продемонстрировала наглядно, как это должно работать.

— Определённо нет!!!

Шинпачи обречённо повесил голову. 

«Как же так? Как же так?! Почему у меня не складывается с КиберП*нком?! Неужели мой компьютер слишком слаб, чтобы поддерживать подходящие настройки?! А как же мой дух самурая, неужели он не может помочь в установке?! В нём недостаточно кибер-самурайских частиц?!»

И стоило этой мысли пронестись в его голове, как его пронзила идея. Ведь всё ещё оставалось нечто, что они не попробовали.

«Это… Это точно должно сработать…»

— Тама-сан, — медленно сказал он, поднимая голову. — Как ты? Я думаю, есть кое-что, что мы всё ещё можем сделать.

— Правда? Я рада. Я уже стала думать, что мини-хозяин сегодня так и не сможет вскрыть ни одного замка.

— Да, всё верно, — тихо произнёс Шинпачи. — Будем работать с ключом напрямую. Ограничимся полировкой самурайского меча.

— Полировкой?

Шинпачи вздохнул, сел напротив Тамы, сохраняя максимальную серьезность. Это был единственный его шанс, оставшийся на сегодня, и он не имел права его упустить. Поэтому следовало провести максимально понятный инструктаж, чтобы он случайно ничего не лишился в процессе.

— У людей внутри есть особая пружина. Необходимо натянуть её до предела, и когда она выстрелит… то… то… словом, это и будет момент, когда я стану счастлив.

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы натянуть эту пружину? — склонил Тама голову на бок. — Мне установить ещё один вакуумный насос? Или надо раскрутить её вручную?

— Нет, вовсе нет! Никаких насосов и кручений!!!

— Тогда…

— Грубо говоря, на человеческом теле тоже полно всяких кнопок, которые следует нажимать, чтобы получить определенную реакцию. И на моём джойстике — тоже. Если ты сдавишь его слишком сильно, то мне будет больно. Если слишком слабо, то я не получу удовольствия. Ну а если отрубишь, то я его больше не смогу отрастить… Поэтому! Сложи руки вот так, как будто делаешь знак О`кей, но не соприкасайся указательным и большим пальцами.

— Вот так, как будто я хватаю клоуна за нос?

— Да, или как будто ты смотришь в бинокль.

Оценив получившийся жест, Шинпачи выразил одобрение и попросил сделать подобное второй рукой.

— Т-теперь, — вновь начав смущаться, произнёс он. — Получился замок для ключа. Поднеси его ко рту и высунь язык 

— Как делают люди, которые едят хот-дог или играют на очень широкой трубе?

— Вроде т-того. Давай.

Шинпачи критически оглядел получившуюся позу и понял, что вновь возбудился. Тама стояла перед ним на коленях, чуть прогнувшись. При этом её руки были сложены перед ртом именно так, чтобы туда можно было наконец вставить его многострадальный член. А в конце получившегося тоннеля ждал его язык. Возможно, потом ему придётся немного отмыться от масла, но… Это однозначно выглядело лучше, чем перемалывающий шреддер с лезвиями.

«Вот теперь это точно кибер…»

— Не закрывай, пожалуйста, рот, и не включай насос, — задыхаясь, произнёс он. — Просто… Стой так. Представь, что мы просто полируем меч.

Тама моргнула в знак согласия.

Шинпачи подошёл к ней как можно ближе. Взялся рукой за самое сокровенное, пару раз передёрнул затвор, чтобы привести свой меч в боевую готовность. А затем прошёл по образовавшемуся тоннелю прямо во врата влажности.

И всхлипнул от восторга, осознав, что впервые за весь вечер ощутил блаженство.

Пальцы Тамы, мягкие, благодаря бархатистой поверхности кожи, но сохраняющиеся форму благодаря внутреннему каркасу, дарили невероятные ощущения. Словно прочитав его мысли, она поняла, как надо ими управлять так, чтобы ему было приятно, а не больно. 

А когда член попал в её рот, он испытал такие несравнимые эмоции, что готов был кончить практически сразу.

Шинпачи задвигался. Сначала осторожно, размеренно пробуя. Затем — постепенно ускоряясь. Через какое-то время ему сложно было сдерживать свои движения и стоны, которые так и рвались у него с губ. Знакомые ощущения дрочки, но, при этом, наличие чужих рук и чужого рта, чужих глаз, смотрящих на него снизу, изящных женских плеч и грудей… Всё это смешивалось в одно сплошное радужное пятно, которое постепенно приближало его к пику.

— Да… Да… Да… Как хорошо… — протягивал он, то и дело закусывая губу от накатывающего удовольствия. — Тама… Тама-сан…

Та отследила траекторию его движений и, постепенно подстроившись, тоже начала двигаться — мелко раскачиваться, открывать рот шире, помогать его члену проникать глубже.

Перед глазами Шинпачи то и дело пробегали звёздочки

— Ах, Тама-сан! — простонал он, положив ей руку на голову. — Не оста… нав… ливайся… Не останавливайся!

Та послушно двигалась, подключая к делу не только губы и движения головой, но и язык. В какой-то момент Шинпачи с внутренней дрожью понял, что одна из рук ей уже не нужна — и он входит прямиком до её горла. Он много раз видел подобное в фильмах, но не мог поверить, что испытает такое в реальности. К тому же — много раз подряд, учитывая, что не каждая женщина способна провернуть подобное без неудобства.

Шинпачи двигался и двигался, ощущая, что пик наслаждения уже близко. Он уже, не стесняясь, делал размашистые движения бёдрами, вцепился ей в плечи, помогая двигаться так, как было бы нужно. Тем не менее, она приноровилась и уже прекрасно справлялась сама. Её свободная рука даже скользнула вверх по его ноге, приятно огладив бедро. Она продолжала и продолжала раз за разом погружать внутрь своего горла его член, пока однажды, на самом глубоком заглоте…

У Тамы не закончился заряд.

— ТАМА-СААААААН! ОТПУСТИИИИИИ! МОЙ КИБЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕР!!!

***

— Боже, боже, боже, — Гинтоки, задумчиво почесал свободной рукой кудрявый затылок. — Правда, пацуан, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Жизнь меня не готовила к подобному. Я знал, что подростки в моей жизни — это очевидный источник проблем, но чтобы столкнуться с чем-то таким…

Шинпачи, которого он всё это время катил на инвалидном кресле к зданию Йорозуи, убито прикрывал лицо рукой. Проехать на этом агрегате по кварталу Кабуки средь бела дня уже было не самым приятным опытом. А слушать комментарии Гинтоки по поводу пережитой трагедии…

— Ты так и будешь меня до конца жизни стыдить на всю улицу, Гин-сан? — осипшим от унижения голосом спросил он. — Если да, то можешь сразу привязать ко мне весь мой стыд и выкинуть нас в реку — я не смогу всплыть с подобным грузом.

— Пацуан, я не сдам тебя в детдом за этот косяк, но как я должен реагировать на подобное? В родительских брошюрах про такое не пишут. Одно дело, когда ты тихо катал колбаски из теста в своей комнате и никому не мешал, кроме захлёбывающихся уже фоток идолов. Но ведь ты прибежал ко мне домой среди ночи, когда твоя штука была в плену рта нашего семейного робота. Между прочим, она этим ртом готовит еду.

— Прекрати. Я и так уже получил сполна, — простонал Шинпачи. — Все врачи в больнице смеялись надо мной, как будто мало мне было унижений до этого. Да ещё и ходить без болевых ощущений пока не могу.

— Именно так и бывает после буйной ночи с хорошей дев… Ладно-ладно, не зыркай на меня. Я понял, что шутить на этот счёт ещё рано. Но не обижайся на меня, что я потащил тебя в больницу, а не к Гингаю. Старик бы этого зрелища не пережил, у него же слабое сердце. К тому же, поверь, если бы твой Шинпачи-2 оторвался, то у Шинпачи-1 было бы ещё меньше шансов найти себе кого-то кроме нашей несчастной Тамы. Так что ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо.

Шинпачи, вспомнив о чём-то, тревожно обернулся.

— Тама-сан… как она?

— Когда мы её подзарядили и она ослабила хватку, я отправил её домой. После подобного женщины нуждаются в отдыхе гораздо больше, чем мы... Ладно-ладно, я правда перестаю про это шутить.

«Мне... Мне никогда в жизни не было так стыдно», — уткнулся лицом в ладони Шинпачи. — «Какой же я идиот!»

— Я… Я правда не хотел навредить Таме-сан, — слабым голосом проскулил он. — Надеюсь, с ней всё в порядке.

— Если бы была какая-то неисправность, она бы сразу дала знать. Главное, что у тебя ничего не отвалилось. А ещё меня беспокоит то, что эта тема вообще возникла в нашем фандоме в качестве фанфика. Куда нам падать ещё ниже? Серьезно, тебе стоит держать себя в руках. Но лучше — в своих. Это что тебе, Теория Большого Джаставея? Или Йорозуйский Пирог? 

Шинпачи хотел было как-то ответить, но с облегчением заметил, что они почти дома. Это значило, что он сможет откатиться от Гинтоки и не слушать его острот хотя бы некоторое время.

Однако вид их дома напомнил ему ещё о некоторых пикантных деталях.

— Погоди, ты сказал, Тама-сан сразу же направилась домой? Ты не говорил с ней про то, что произошло? Ты не узнавал, не травмирована ли её система или…

— Думаешь, что твой Шинпачи-2 мог так её поразить, что спалил бы её микросхемы? Или, наоборот, тебе бы ХОТЕЛОСЬ, чтобы пара микросхем сгорела и стёрла бы историю браузера за прошлую ночь?

«От такого испорченного человека, как Гин-сан, ничего не утаить…» — вздохнул Шинпачи. — «Этот явно из тех, кто стирает историю браузера почти сразу и не оставляет лишних вкладок».

— Ну, я не думаю, что стоит говорить про это Отосе, — протянул Гинтоки. — Старуха относится к ней, как к дочери. Не думаю, что она будет рада, что ты напихал ей полный рот сосисок, да ещё и чуть не сломал.

— Гин-сан! Ты… Просто ничего не говори про…

В этот момент перед ними распахнулась дверь закусочной Отосе. И Шинпачи встретился взглядом с Тамой. Он понял, что никогда раньше ещё не умудрялся за секунду становиться настолько бордовым.

— Ааа… эээ… добрый день, Тама-сан…

— С возвращением, хозяин Шинпачи. Хозяин Гинтоки сказал, что вы получили травму. С вами всё в порядке? Инвалидное кресло не внушает уверенности.

— С ним всё будет отлично, Тама, — заверил её Гинтоки. — Он уже одной ногой мужчина, а на мужчинах всё заживает, как на собаках.

Шинпачи воспользовался тем, что Саката уже отпустил его кресло, и мстительно пихнул его в бок локтём. При этом он украдкой глянул на Таму, стараясь понять, остались в её памяти унизительные подробности прошлой ночи или нет.

— Странное повреждение, — протянула Тама, просканировав Шинпачи с ног до головы. — Где вы могли получить такое?

— А, не переживай, не переживай! — торопливо отмахнулся он. — Главное, скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Сомнительно, — призналась та. — Такое чувство, что мне не хватает фрагмента памяти. Не могу вспомнить, куда подевался вчерашний вечер. Но почему-то присутствуют данные, что мне и не стоит возвращать этот фрагмент обратно…

Шинпачи ощутил, что полностью расслабился.

— А, такое бывает, — быстро произнёс он. — Иногда хочется отдохнуть и отрешиться от быта, верно, Гин-сан? Люди для этого напиваются до беспамятства. Может, и ты решила так же выкинуть один вечер?

— Глупости, — протянула вышедшая из подсобки Отосе. — Зачем Таме нужно что-то забывать? Мне очень не нравится, что это выглядит, словно какой-то брак. Я переживаю. Возможно, стоит показать её механику.

— Не-не-не-не-не, — затараторил Шинпачи. — Ведь если Тама-сан решила, что ей не нужен этот фрагмент, и оставила информацию, что его не надо возвращать, то не стоит лишний раз копаться в системе.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами Отосе, задумчиво затянувшись трубкой. — Но мы будем решать это чуть позже. У меня скоро будет наплыв клиентов. Ты, парень, можешь посидеть пока за одним из столиков. А ты, Тама, отполируй, пожалуйста, ножи.

— О`кей, я пошёл домой, — откликнулся в этот момент Гинтоки, успевший незаметно стащить с барной стойки тарелку орешков. — Шинпачи, как сможешь подняться на ноги — зови. Но не меня, а Катарину. Эту бандуру на колёсах мы затаскивать туда не будем, а я слишком устал, чтобы нести тебя на своём горбу.

— Хорошо, — откликнулся тот, закатив глаза.

Тем не менее, даже несмотря на подобные слова, он чувствовал себя умиротворённым. Ведь вскоре он придёт в норму. Врачи забудут эту гадкую историю. Гин-сан найдет новый повод для шуток. А Тама стёрла свою память, поэтому ему не стоит смущаться и чувствовать стыд при ней. Что может ещё пойти не так?

— Отполировать... ножи? Окей… 

— Ты что-то сказала, Тама-сан?

Шинпачи обернулся к роботу-горничной. Она стояла, зависнув в одной позе, уставившись перед собой пустыми глазами.

— Полировать… ножи… полировать… ножи… окей… — бормотала она монотонным голосом. — Полировать ножи. Как хорошо, Тама-сан. Да. Да. Не останавливайся. 

— А?! Стой! Погоди! Не вспоминай!

— Ещё одну позу. И ещё. И ещё. Пожалуйста, Тама-сан. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Полировать меч. Играть на флейте. Держать бинокль. Открой рот. Как хорошо…

—- НЕ-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!!!


End file.
